1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed finisher for a pickup truck. More particularly, this invention relates to a generally U-shaped frame member for fitting into the cargo bed of a pickup truck or the like in the same manner as the tailgate normally supplied with the truck.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern pickup trucks and similar vehicles are typically sold with rigid metal tailgates pivoted on fixed pivot members at lower lateral edges of the side walls of the cargo bed of the truck body. Lateral catches on either side of the tailgate mate with latch members mounted to the side walls of the cargo bed, to maintain the tailgate in the closed and locked position. Commonly such tailgates are made so that when the catches have been released, the tailgate can simply be lifted off the pivot members mounted in the side walls of the cargo bed, removing the tailgate completely. In some cases the owner is also obliged to release one or more flexible cables or chains, one end of each fixed to the tailgate and the other to a stanchion on the side wall of the cargo bed, holding the tailgate in the horizontal position when open.
In other trucks, the pivot between the tailgate and the bed of the truck is provided by hinges at the lower edge of the tailgate, rather than at its ends. In such cases, the hinge pin must be removed, or the hinge disassembled from either the tailgate or the cargo bed, to remove the tailgate.
When the tailgate is released and removed from the cargo bed of the truck, the tailgate mounting "hardware" (that is, the pivot member, the latch, and the stanchion) normally mating with the tailgate on either side of the cargo bed is left exposed. This hardware is normally not attractive to the eye. Commonly the rearmost portion of the cargo bed includes a transverse wall structure extending between the floor of the cargo bed and the truck's rear bumper, to mate with the lower edge of the tailgate. This wall structure is normally not well finished, including rivet heads and the like, and is not cosmetically attractive.
Owners of pickup trucks frequently replace the tailgates with flexible perforated cargo nets. Such nets provide substantial cargo retention, particularly for bulky objects, while improving the aerodynamics of the truck, in that air which would otherwise collect against the inner wall of the tailgate causing wind resistance is permitted to exhaust through the holes in the mesh net. Normally such nets are mounted to the side walls of the cargo bed of the pickup (and in some cases also to its floor, or to the truck bumper) by cleats affixed to the cargo bed with sheet metal screws or the like. The owner of the truck must normally drill holes for the screws upon initial installation, and must individually drive (or remove) each screw when it is desired to mount (or remove) the cleats. Alternatively the net may be fitted with buckles or snaps for disengaging the net from the cleats. Either procedure is relatively time consuming, to the extent that it is impractical to repetitively remove the tailgate and replace it with a net. This tends to minimize use of such nets. Moreover the drilling of numerous holes in the cargo bed to mount the cleats can lead to corrosion and unsightly damage to the finish of the truck. Cleats for mounting nets can also be affixed to the side walls of the cargo bed by welding. To do so is even less favored, as welding destroys the finish of the cargo bed. The cleats must also be placed so as to avoid interference with the normal operation of the tailgate.
Covers to conceal the cleats have also been offered. These must also be attached to the cargo bed of the truck by screws threaded into holes drilled in the truck body. Use of such covers further exacerbates the corrosion problem noted, and renders mounting and removal of the cargo net more complex.
There are also sold replacement rigid tailgates for pickup trucks made of rigid metallic wire mesh or expanded metal screen welded to a frame to form a continuous panel while allowing air passage. These so-called "air gates" are designed to provide a rigid cargo retaining structure while reducing air resistance. However these air gates are not attractive, and are heavy and rather costly.
Prior to the present invention there has not been provided a bed finisher for concealing the unsightly hardware normally employed to mount the tailgate to the cargo bed of a truck, that enables ready attachment of a flexible net or the like, that may be readily mounted or removed, and that can be manufactured at reasonable cost while providing satisfactory appearance and function.